Starting Over Again
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Lautan bagaikan marah padanya, mengamuk atas angkara yang tak berbatas. Seribu enam ratus orang mati di tanahnya. Indonesia menangis. Secuil kisah tentang Indonesia di tahun 2004. Historical Fict.


**A/N: FF ini adalah **_**challenge**_** dari Natasha Deborah dengan tema fotografi. Huf, akhirnya sempat juga publish FF ini, meski aku terpaksa mengetikkannya di tengah-tengah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Diikutkan untuk #WeeklyPrompt1.  
**

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz, not mine.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Canon, triangle love, typo (s), disaster, real-life, DLDR etc**

**Pair: Maybe MalayIndoAceh (?)**

…*…

2004

Langkahnya terasa berat menyusuri puing-puing bangunan yang hancur berantakan. Matanya terus terarah pada tanah, takut-takut jika tanpa sengaja ia menginjak potongan tubuh yang hancur berantakan.

Air matanya menetes. Inikah wujud sesungguhnya perasaan sakit di kepalanya semalam? Sakit luar biasa yang merajam otaknya hingga membuatnya terkapar di tengah acara makan malam bersama anak-anak korban bencana di ujung lain negaranya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dirasakannya menyapa punggungnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap tersenyum sedih kepadanya. Mencoba memberikan dukungan mental agar gadis itu sedikit lebih tegar.

"Pak," gumamnya lirih sambil menutup wajahnya yang mulai meneteskan air mata tak terkendali. "Mengapa segalanya terjadi beruntun seperti ini, Pak… apakah Tuhan marah padaku atau memang sudah saatnya aku mati?" lirihnya sedih.

Pria yang baru beberapa saat menikmati posisinya sebagai presiden itu menepuk pundak sang gadis remaja lembut. "Jangan menangis Indonesia. Ini memang adalah cobaan yang keras untuk kita. Namun yakinlah jika kita mampu untuk mengatasinya. Kita akan bangkit lagi dan membangun Indonesia menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dari awal."

"Tapi mengapa segalanya harus terjadi beruntun seperti ini?!" jerit gadis itu frustasi sembari berjongkok meratapi kota di ujung negaranya yang hancur berantakan. "Masalah GAM dan Papua masih belum selesai! Bom di Kedubes Australia dan Palopo-pun masih menjadi perbincangan hangat! Jangan lupakan juga Lion Air, aku lelah menghadapi kritik dunia internasional tentang tidak becusnya aku mengurus sistem transportasi! Kemarin Nabire dan sekarang… mengapa harus Aceh? Mengapa?" isaknya histeris.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti. Bersyukurlah ia memutuskan untuk langsung terbang ke tempat ini setelah mendengar kabar adanya gempa besar yang melanda meski segala informasi yang datang masihlah buram dan kabur.

Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk ketika mendengar berita tentang gempa yang melanda di wilayah barat negaranya. Apalagi pingsannya Indonesia semalam turut membuatnya semakin khawatir .

Segala informasi yang masuk kepadanya serba buram, _blackout information_, mungkin karena kurangnya reporter atau apa di Nanggroe Aceh Darussalamlah yang membuatnya terjadi. Terkutuklah GAM yang menyebabkan berita dari Aceh sulit terdengar ke telinganya.

Di luar perkiraaannya, segalanya terjadi jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan berita yang ia terima dari istana negara.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas, kembali ditepuknya pundak gadis yang sesungguhnya merupakan personifikasi dari negara yang dipimpinnya. Sebenarnya hatinya turut hancur melihat bencana-bencana yang terjadi secara beruntun. Seolah tak merestui renzim baru di bawah pemerintahannya.

Namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah manusia biasa dengan dua tangan, dua mata dan satu otak. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan sebegitu banyak masalah yang terjadi saat ini. Sungguh, andaikan ia boleh mengadu kepada rakyatnya, ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika otaknya serasa seperti akan meledak menghadapi segala tuntutan mereka yang terkadang terasa irasional.

Ditatapnya gadis yang tampak seolah masih berusia remaja itu dengan senyum mirisnya. Dibelainya surai gelap khas masyarakat negaranya itu bagaikan seorang ayah membelai surai anaknya.

Boleh saja gadis itu tampak bagaikan gadis SMA, namun ia telah hidup jauh lebih lama dibandingkan manusia lain yang pernah ada. Beban mental yang ditanggungnya selama beberapa bulan menjabat sebagai presiden saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gila, apalagi beban yang dirasakan gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapannya. Masa pelayaran, penjajahan dan kemerdekaan telah ia lalui. Pasti begitu banyak luka yang tercetak jelas di tubuhnya. Yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyum cerianya.

"Akan kuusahakan agar segalanya membaik, Indonesia. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Atau kau ingin berinstirahat di dalam kabin dengan Ibu?" pria itu menawarkan.

Sang gadis hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak…, aku masih harus mencari sepupuku… Aceh pasti ada di dekat sini…," lirihnya menolak jawaban sang pemimpin. Diusapnya air mata yang menetes deras dan ditampilkannya ekspresi tekad yang kuat.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Hati-hati."

Dalam hati gadis itu meneriaki dirinya sendiri untuk tak bersikap cengeng. Di saat seperti inilah ia harus mengumpulkan segala wibawanya untuk mengatasi keadaan. Air mata, sebanyak apapun ia tumpah, tak akan pernah dapat memperbaiki kota yang hancur. Tak akan pernah menghidupkan kembali anaknya yang mati.

"Kumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, kita lakukan pembersihan untuk daerah ini secepatnya. Mungkin akan sulit dilakukan mengingat kondisi yang buruk, namun inilah yang harus kita lakukan," ia memberikan sebuah perintah.

Pria itu mengangguk setuju dengan sang gadis, sebenarnya ia telah memerintahkan hal yang sama pada para bawahannya. "Untuk hal itu, serahkan saja padaku," ia meyakinkan. "Kiriman bantuan dari pusat akan segera didatangkan. Dan mengingat ekonomi negara sekarang, ada baiknya kita membiarkan Aceh untuk membuka diri. Jika demi rakyatnya, kupikit GAM-pun tak akan melakukan perlawanan."

"Lakukan apa yang kita bisa dahulu saat ini. Jika memungkinkan, minta pertimbangan DPR MPR untuk menjadikan Aceh sebagai wilayah darurat bebas penerbangan internasional," gadis itu kembali menyuarakan buah pikirannya.

"Akan sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Namun dapat diusahakan."

Dan mereka kembali terdiam. Pandangan mereka menatap kosong bangunan-bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah.

Aceh. Akan sangat sulit untuk membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

…*…

Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara pepohonan yang hancur dan bangunan-bangunan yang remuk. Dari jauh dilihatnya sosok pemuda bersurai hitam sedang duduk meringkuk di atas puing-puing bangunan yang tersisa. Dari jauhpun Indonesia sudah dapat melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan pemuda yang sebenarnya juga merupakan sepupunya sendiri.

Pemuda itu adalah Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam. Sepupunya.

Putra dari adik kandung ayahnya, Majapahit, yang menguasai wilayah utara nusantara, Kerajaan Aceh. Pemuda yang sudah sejak awal setuju menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan tetap setia kepadanya meski akhir-akhir ini banyak dari rakyatnya yang menuntut untuk merdeka.

"Aceh," panggil Indonesia lirih sembari mendekati pemuda yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak lebam dan darah yang mengucur deras. Dampak fisiologi dari tubuh aslinya yang hancur berantakan."Mengapa kau ada di sini? Gubenur-mu sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatanganmu. Dia tampak khawatir," katanya selembut mungkin.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap sepupunya dengan mata merah tanda jika ia baru saja menangis. "Tak kusangka kau akan secepat ini datang, Indonesia. Segala sistem telekomunikasi luluh lantah. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungi istana negara di Jakarta."

Indonesia berdiri di samping sepupunya sembari mengamati kota yang telah hancur itu. Matanya sempat menangkap ada beberapa bagian tubuh manusia yang menyembul dari tembok-tembok bangunan yang hancur di hadapannya. Rasa mual menyergapnya. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Apa aku akan berakhir di sini Indonesia? Apakah ini adalah pertanda dari Tuhan jika Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam akan segera mati?" tanyanya sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. Untuk kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya untuk tak berusaha tampil gagah berani di hadapan sepupunya. Tubuhnya hancur berantakan, tak ada lagi sisa kekuatan pada dirinya untuk bersikap jantan.

"Aceh, aku…"

"Aku telah kehilangan banyak rakyatku. Kehilangan banyak gedungku. Dan kini aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu saja, Indonesia," potong pemuda itu sebelum Indonesia sempat mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya tampak muak melihat ekspresi sedih yang tertera pada raut ayu gadis itu. "Tidakkah kau membenciku? Membenci aku yang akan menguras kas negaramu hanya untuk membangkitkanku kembali, Indonesia?"

Gadis yang disebut namanya itu menggeleng pelan. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Aceh. Sejak Nusantara hancur, sejak adik-adikku memutuskan untuk membangun negaranya masing-masing, kau masih tetap berkeras untuk bersamaku. Kau menentang keinginan rakyatmu dan menekan perasaan ingin merdekamu hingga ke dalam sanubari untuk menjaga kesetiaanmu padaku. Jika hanya uang, itu tak akan seberapa besar dibandingkan pengorbananmu selama ini untukku, Aceh."

Mereka terdiam. Ingatan mereka kembali melayang pada masa-masa di mana mereka berlarian di antara pepohonan dan menendang-nendang hamparan pasir putih yang luas menghampar. Saling pandang mendengar berbagai macam bahasa asing dari para pedagang yang singgah di pelabuhannya dan menertawai ketidaktahuan mereka tentang dunia luar. Masa kecil yang telah berlalu ratusan tahun hingga terkadang terlupakan di sudut memori mereka. Terkubur di antara rutinitas-rutinitas membosankan dan dokumen-dokumen kenegaraan yang tebal dan seakan tiada habisnya.

Dan kini tempat indah nan damai itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Kini yang ada hanyalah hamparan kehancuran kosong yang tak berisi apapun selain sisa-sisa bangunan dan mayat yang bergelimpangan diterjang ombak raksasa bernama Tsunami.

Apakah masa-masa itu tak akan pernah datang lagi?

Sebuah benda yang tertangkap dari sudut matanya membuat perhatian Indonesia teralih, dengan perlahan ia turun dari gundukan puing tempat ia berdiri dan mengambil benda lembab yang sudah sedikit hancur itu.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes lagi. Benda itu adalah sebuah album tua dengan foto-foto orang tertawa di dalamnya.

Indonesia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa sajakah orang-orang yang ada dalam foto itu, namun foto-foto di dalamnya membuat ia kembali bernostalgia pada masa kanak-kanaknya.

Foto anak-anak yang tertawa di pantai sembari membangun kastil mungil dari pasir basah. Foto sepasang pengantin yang tersenyum dengan pakaian tradisional Aceh. Foto keluarga yang tertawa lepas saat acara rekresi. Foto ruangan kelas dengan anak-anak berseragam putih biru yang tampak bosan dan masih banyak lagi foto lain.

Segalanya tampak sederhana. Namun memiliki arti yang sangat dalam dan menyentuh...

Kegembiraan.

Sebuah ironi ia rasakan. Mengapa album penuh kebahagiaan ini berada di tempat antah berantah seperti ini? Di manakah pemiliknya? Apakah tangan yang menyembul di antara onggokan bangunan itulah pemiliknya? Ataukan orang lain yang kini tengah diungsikanlah pemilik sesungguhnya? Indonesia tak tahu.

Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, foto itu memiliki banyak arti. Banyak kebahagiaan yang ada di sana, kebahagiaan dan keindahan tentang Aceh di masa lalu. Kebahagiaan yang sama dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia menginjakkan tanag di Seambi Makkah ini.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan memaksakan otot bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil menenangkan. Dipeluknya album itu erat seolah benda itu ialah emas yang tiada taranya. "Aceh, ayo kita hidupkan kembali NAD ini," bisiknya lirih.

"Hah?"

"Mari kita buat NAD kembali menjadi Serambi Makkah yang dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Kita hidupkan kembali provinsi ini menjadi tempat di mana setiap orang dapat tersenyum kembali," dia menolehkan kepala pada sang sepupu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam khas miliknya. "Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal, dan kita ulang segalanya dari lembaran baru. Bersama."

Pemuda itu menatap wajah sepupunya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, namun ketika melihat sebuah keyakinan yang besar terpatri di wajah gadis ceria itu, mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga. Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu, menunggunya untuk meraihnya dan menggenggam eratnya.

Ya, akhirnya ia mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk bersatu dengan saudara sepupunya itu. Karena Nusantara, atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Indonesia, adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh dan kuat. Gadis yang tak akan hancur hanya karena terpaan gelombang dan bencana yang datang tanpa adanya jeda.

Gadis yang di matanya selalu tampak bersinar menyilaukan.

"Ya."

Dan tangannya meraih tangan sang gadis.

…*…

2013

Indonesia duduk di ruangannya sembari memasukkan berbagai macam foto kenangan ke dalam sebuah album dengan gambar bunga mawar putih di sampulnya. Di hadapannya seorang pemuda melayu yang baik secara historis maupun geografis telah diakui sebagai adik kandungnya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku kakak tertuanya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tuntutnya sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan muka masam.

Indonesia hanya mengerling sedikit pada adiknya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Memasukkan foto pada albumnya."

"Itu aku juga tahu, Indon! Yang aku tanyakan mengapa kamu memasukkan foto-foto tentang masyarakat dan alammu ke dalam album foto PERNIKAHAN?!" Malaysia, sang negara tetangga yang juga merupakan adik tapi mesranya menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah polah negara di selatannya. Memangnya mau apa gadis itu, menikahi alam dan masyarakatnya?

"Bukan hanya foto tentang diriku saja, kok. Aku juga memasukkan foto rapat dunia dan juga foto keluarga di dalamnya," protes Indonesia tak terima. "Ada beberapa fotomu juga."

Malaysia menepis rona merah yang mampir di wajahnya. Dia menggerutu pelan. "Tapi tetap saja, mengapa harus album pengantin?!" tampaknya ia tak menerima kenyataan jika ada foto Netherland—yang secara praktis adalah saingannya dalam memperebutkan Indonesia—berada di album tersebut.

"Soalnya sampulnya bagus sih." Sebuah jawaban tanpa dosa menluncur indah dari bibir sang gadis.

Malaysia hanya dapat mengurut kening menghadapi sikap cuek kakaknya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang ia mengambil selembar foto di antara tumpukkan foto yang menggunung dan kembali mengernyitkan alis. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa beberapa tahun belakangan ini kau senang sekali mengambil foto, Ndon?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Indonesia atau Nesia kalau kau tak mau memanggilku Kak Nesia seperti Singapore dan Brunei, Malay. Ah, kau ini benar-benar tidak manis!" gerutu gadis itu sambil memasukkan kembali sebuah foto saat rapat dunia ke dalam albumnya.

Malaysia hanya memutar mata malas karena Indonesia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Katakan saja apa alasannya, Ndon."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja,."

Jika tadi baru sebelah alis Malaysia yang mengernyit, maka kini keduanya telah kompak melakukan hal yang sama. "Berjaga-jaga? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kehidupan ini indah, Malay. Sangat menyenangkan. Namun kita tak akan tahu kapan kebahagiaan itu akan berakhir. Kita tak akan pernah tahu kapankah kita akan mati dan meninggalkan segalanya. Oleh karena itu, untuk menghapus kesedihan yang ada, aku mencoba meninggalkan kebahagiaan lewat lembaran foto ini. Untuk mengingatkan mereka akan kebahagiaan yang mereka jalani bersamaku dan juga sebagai pendongkrak semangat untuk masa depan yang lebih baik lagi."

Malaysia menatap gadis yang disayanginya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau tak benar-benar berfikir untuk mati kan, Ndon? Jangan bilang hanya karena hutangmu pada si maniak hamburger itu makin menumpuk kau mau menyerahkan dirimu pada Nyi Roro Kidul."

"Mana mungkin kan! Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai mau mengakhiri hidupku tahu!" Indonesia balas berteriak kesal sambil merenggut foto yang ada di tangan Malaysia. Sebuah senyum anggun terkembang indah di wajahnya. "Ah, ini foto setahun lalu. Saat pembangunan kembali untuk Aceh akhirnya _rampung_ juga," kenangnya sambil memasukkan foto itu ke dalam album. "Masalah Tsunami di Aceh sekaligus GAM akhirnya selesai juga saat itu. Aku lega saat pada akhirnya Hasan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebagai salah satu putra negriku."

Malaysia mengangguk dengan malas-malasan. "Yah, aku mengakui jika kesuksesanmu dalam mengatasi GAM adalah salah satu hal terbesar yang mampu kau lakukan. Kupikir tak ada orang lain yang akan berfikir untuk menyelesaikan kudeta di tengah krisis bencana alam."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengucapkannya pada Presidenku, Malay," jawab Indonesia sambil menutup album foto berisi banyak kenangannya itu dan meletakkannya di sebuah rak besar berisikan banyak album foto lainnya. "Kuakui, Bapak memang salah seorang presiden terbaik yang kumiliki sampai saat ini. Kemampuannya untuk berfikir di luar kotak selalu saja membuatku terkesima."

"Kalau tidak salah masa jabatannya tinggal setahun lagi bukan?"

Indonesia mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan restoris adiknya. Namun bukan ekspresi kesedihan yang ada pada wajahnya, melainkan ekspresi lembut seorang gadis remaja yang menyayangi ayahnya. "Dia telah banyak berkorban untukku. Untuk rakyatku. Aku tak dapat memberikannya apapun selain liburan panjang untuk masa tuanya yang damai bukan?"

Kali ini giliran Malaysia yang memikirkan Yang Dipertuan-Agung-nya. Jadi sedikit merasa iba pada para pimpinan negaranya yang sibuk mengurusi masalah-masalah negaranya sampai ajal tiba. Tapi tak apa, lagipula sudah ada Perdana Mentri yang membantu mereka bukan?

Di tengah debat batin antara etis dan tidaknya membiarkan pria tua memimpin negara, matanya menangkap sebuah album yang berbeda dari album lainnya. Terletak di sudut rak dan tampak sedikit kumal. Diambilnya benda itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya otomatis melihat wajah-wajah tak dikenal yang menghiasi album foto kumal itu. Seingatnya tak pernah ada orang-orang dengan wajah serupa yang menduduki pemerintahan kakaknya.

Indonesia mengangkat bahunya, tanda jika ia tak mengetahui jawabannya. Namun sebelum Malaysia sempat mempertanyakan mengapa dapat begitu, sebuah senyum sendu sekaligus terharu yang bersemi di wajahnya menghapus kesan tak peduli yang sempat tercipta. "Aku menemukannya di Aceh sembilan tahun lalu, saat tsunami mengunjunginya. Sudah kucari siapa pemiliknya, namun tak pernah ada yang bersua hingga hari ini tiba."

"Sembilan tahun lalu ya? Jujur saja, kupikir kau tak akan sanggup mengatasinya saat itu. Apalagi Aceh sempat menjadi wilayah tertutup akibat aktifitas GAM bukan?"

Sambil menyandarkan kepala di pundak lebar adiknya, Indonesia tersenyum. "Ini juga berkat bantuanmu. Aku tak akan sanggup mengatasinya andaikan kau dan yang lainnya tak turut membantuku."

Mereka terdiam. Menikmati hening yang tercipta. Diam-diam, Malaysia mengambil handphone yang ada dalam sakunya dan mengambil sebuah foto tanda kenang-kenangan dengan sang kakak.

Ya, mungkin foto memang bukan hal yang terlalu buruk. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan memajang foto itu di atas foto-foto Indonesia yang lain di kamarnya setelah ia kembali ke negaranya nanti.

…*…

Aceh tersenyum kecil melihat hamparan pasir putih dengan pohon kelapa yang nyiur melambai. Telinganya mendengar deru suara bising dari pelabuhan yang tiada seberapa jauh. Namun baginya, suara itu justru menyempurnakan harmoni yang tercipta di antara deburan ombak dan kaok elang laut.

Dengan kamera yang dipegangnya, ia mengambil beberapa foto pesanan untuk seorang gadis di pusat negara yang dalam setahun ini mulai langka mengunjunginya.

Proyek pembangunan kembali Aceh telah rampung setahun yang lalu, tak ada lagi alasan yang bagus untuk gadis itu kembali datang menemuinya.

Namun ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya, rasa suka atau cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipaksakan. Bukan berarti ia memihak orang-orang yang berkata 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin menguasai dan mendominasi sang gadis pujaan. Namun apa daya, gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sepupu dan provinsi dalam negaranya semata.

Untuk beberapa waktu ini dia dapat tenang, sementara Netherland masih belum dapat meraih kembali hati Indonesia dan Malaysia belum dapat mengubah pandangan sang pujaan dari saudara menjadi pria, maka posisinya masih dapat dikatakan aman.

Dilihatnya ulang gambar-gambar yang diperolehnya kali ini. Dipilihnya gambar-gambar terbaik di mana di dalamnya selalu ada wajah yang tertawa.

Foto-foto yang paling digemari Indonesia.

Dengan senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya ia berkata. "Akan kubuat ia mencintai tanahku, mencintai rakyatku, dan mencintai alamku. Hingga pada akhirnya, kelak ia akan mencintaiku juga."

…END…

**Jangan pergi dulu! Masih ada omake!**

…Omake…

Setelah meletakkan album tua yang ada di tangannya. Malaysia kembali menyisirkan matanya mengamati kumpulan album foto milik kakak tercintanya. Tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku pada sebuah album yang berbeda dengan album lainnya. Kali ini bukan karena wujudnya yang kumuh dan dekil, melainkan karena warnanya yang hitam gelap berbeda dengan warna album lain Indonesia yang biasanya cerah.

"Album apa lagi ini?"

Indonesia menoleh. "Aaaaaaaaa! Jangan buka album itu! Jangan buka! Jangan!"

Malaysia mengernyitkan alis melihat reaksi Indonesia yang sangat… di luar karaternya. Kemana perginya kakaknya yang tenang dan stabil dalam menghadap tiap masalah?

Saat sang adik tengah bimbang dengan reaksinya, Indonesia segera menyambar album foto hitam yang ada di tangan Malay dan menyembunyikannya di dalam dekapannya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dia berkata. "Kau boleh membuka album manapun yang kau inginkan. Namun jangan yang ini."

"O…Oke…," Malaysia mulai menduga-duga apa isi album itu. Foto-foto narsis kakaknya kah? Atau mungkin foto pemuda yang disukai Indonesia?

Ah! Dia penasaran!

…*…

Dalam kamarnya Indonesia menampilkan sebuah senyum mengerikan. Senyum yang tak pernah dieksposnya pada orang lain selain orang-orang yang berstatus sama dengannya.

Dibukanya album foto berwarna gelap itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan diamati satu-persatu foto tidak senonoh yang ada di dalamnya.

Mulai dari yang tarafnya sederhana seperti Germany dan Italy yang makan pasta bersama di padang bunga daisy hingga yang tarafnya _hard_ seperti adegan kau-tahu-apa America dan England di ranjang dan mobil, semua ada!

"Hihihi, acara kumpul dengan yang lainnya akan diadakan satu minggu lagi, sebaiknya foto yang mana ya yang aku tampilkan?" gumamnya dengan nada lirih yang mampu membuat semua 'peliharaan' tak kasat matanya merinding ketakutan.

Hanya ada sedikit momen yang mengingatkan kita jika meskipun hanya tiga setengah tahun saja, Indonesia pernah dijajah oleh Japan.

Dan momen inilah salah satunya.

…END dengan gajenya…

**End dengan gajenya. Ah, sudahlah… FF ini selesai dalam satu hari lho! Suatu rekor yang besar untuk diriku sendiri wkwkwk**

**Soal Presiden yang muncul di sini sudah jelaskan kalau dia Pak SBY, tapi karena aku menyebutnya tanpa nama jadi bukan RPF kan? Sedangkan Hasan yang disebut-sebut Nesia, sudah jelas dia adalah Hasan di Tiro yang sudah meninggal tahun 2010 lalu. Dia adalah pemimpin GAM.**

**OK, karena nanti kalian muak mendengarkanku mengoceh panjang lebar, aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya? kalau bisa yang tajam, OK ^_^**


End file.
